Dark Link shadow in the shadows
by LoZDarkLink
Summary: a story about dark Link trying to help Link without being seen T because of violence.


There was dark… intense dark and nothing else. And then, there was a flash of emotion. Hate, immense hate.

There was a rumbling sound from the distance, a light started glowing and there he came: Link the beloved hero and the one he hated so much.

Link readied his sword and so did he, Dark Link a copy of his enemy that was ordered to mirror every movement of his opponent. And so did he, because he didn't know what else to do. Since he came into existence by the dark power of Ganondorf, he didn't know otherwise then to hate and copy his enemy.

The Hero of Time stepped into the room… Dark Link had expected Link, he undid the invisibility spell and stepped forward. When he first saw him, the hero looked shocked. Of course, he hadn't expected a copy of himself here, in the water temple, or anywhere else in Hyrule.

They would fight until the end of one of them. It was one or the other, there was no possible way they would both survive. The hero stepped forward, and so did he, Dark Link, exactly mirroring his movement. Link looked curious about that and strafed a step to the right… and so did he but in the left direction.

Now Link knew what he had before him, he stepped forward, let out a battle cry and attacked… and so did Dark Link, he mirrored the step and slashed downward. They where both hit and both suffered from it. dark Link merely grunted, dying was no problem for him, he only followed orders and if he died he would kill Link too. he had exactly the same weaponry and equipment.

His enemy on the other hand, was the last hope for his land and if he failed it was all over for him so he tried another slash, horizontally this time… dark Link immediately copied this attack and slashed his enemy. Again they both got hit and suffered under it.

Link started circling around his enemy. With dark link again copying his movement, and so the circled around for a minute or so.

Then Link tried to hookshot him, and he blocked it but while blocking he did not see what Link did, and his enemy took this opportunity to step closer and as soon as dark Link lowered his shield he saw that Link had gotten much closer, and for the first time dark Link felt something else than just hate and focus: he felt fear. At this moment Link struck him in the stomach.

Dark link dropped his weapons: dark copies of Links Mastersword and Hylian shield as he gripped his stomach in pain, he fell to the ground and the last thing he saw was link exiting the room again, wiping his dark blood off his sword and re-sheathing it like nothing happened.

But that was just the outside, inside of him he was shocked: Ganondorf had created a dark copy of him, or was it the water temple's curse. He knew he had not killed the dark Link. Yes, he had inflicted heavy damage but he could not kill him, he could not kill himself.

"Hey!" Navi appeared "What is it Link?" she said with her immense high voice "You seem a bit off"

-"You're right Navi" he answered "I need to focus on finishing the Temple and waking Ruto

-"Is there something wrong?"

-"Well yeah" "it's that dark version of me"

-"You mean dark Link?"

-"Yeah" "I was just wondering if he is a person that looks like me, or just emotionless side effect of the curse Ganondorf placed over the temple."

-"I understand your thoughts but you were right we need to go on."

After a few minutes of fighting, running and dodging they got to the Boss' room.

-"Time to finish this, Link!"

-"Hey, we're not yet there"

-"thats right but you only need to defeat the monster waiting behind the door."

-"which will probably be giant and dangerous." Link grunted in response

-"c'mon Link, you defeated Gohma when you where nine!"

-"barely." Link said as he opened the door.

The door closed behind him. He was in a room on a small platform on the side of a big pool of water.

He felt a strange awareness enter his brain, at first he thought that it was part of the boss but then he recognized Ruto's voice:

-"Watch out Link" "The water around you is no normal water, it is controlled by the water temple's boss.

At that moment a massive pillar of water shot up with in the middle a amoeba-like creature: Morpha...


End file.
